Joy (Inside Out)
Joy is the protagonist of the 2015 Disney/Pixar feature film, Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. She always strives to remain joyful, hence her name, and is the leader of Riley's emotions. Personality Joy is, as her name states, the very essence of happiness and perkiness, and as such, she loves to look on the bright side of things. She is the oldest of all of the emotions, as she was the first one to appear. She values Riley's happiness to the point where she does not want any of the other emotions to influence Riley. She does not want Riley to be sad at all, even when she needs to be. Because of this, Joy is the least flexible and most controlling of the five emotions. She mistreats Sadness (albeit unintentionally) because she does not understand why Sadness is a necessary emotion, due to nobody else knowing what her purpose for Riley is, and Joy wants Riley to be happy all the time. When Bing Bong lost his wagon and was grieving, she wanted him to not be sad when he had to be and tried doing childish and silly things to get him to stop without understanding that cheerfulness and positivity are not always what a sad person needs. She is not above lying, as she told Fear that earthquakes don't exist, when they really do. When the islands were falling apart, there was an escape tube back to HQ, and when Sadness was about to go in, Joy pushed her out of the tube and left Sadness behind, because Sadness was influencing the core memories that Joy held, and Joy wanted Riley to be happy. She ends up falling into the Memory Dump when the escape tube falls apart. During her time in the Memory Dump, Joy realized that Sadness is very important to Riley's life and that she went way overboard with keeping her happy. After reuniting with the other emotions, she decides to let them do their jobs and stop being so bossy all the time, since Riley needs all of them to properly function and be truly happy. Physical appearance Joy is the tallest of the five emotions (though not as tall as Bing Bong), and is by far the most human-looking of them as well. Joy has light amber skin (made of energy particles in truth), a slender figure, and a head that is bigger than her body. She has shimmery, sky-blue hair in a pixie cut with bangs that silk down the left side of her face and a small tuft sticking up at the top near the reciting hair-line. She has large, oval-shaped, azure blue eyes with a thick, dark-blue liner running along the top of each eye, making her only the emotion who's skin, hair, and eye color don't match. She has faint rosy cheeks, and her nose is rounder than Disgust's, but pointier than Sadness's. Her lips are thin and salmon-pink in color (similar to an actual human's lips) and she the only emotion who lacks an overbite, and has perfectly aligned teeth. The only true clothing she wears in the film is a light chartreuse, sleeveless skater/summer dress with a skirt that reaches down to her knees. The dress is adorned with thin, white/silvery lines crisscrossed all over, topped off with several light blue shapes, resembling either flowers or sparks of energy. Joy is also the only emotion who doesn't wear any pants or shoes. Her feet are the only part of her that is not human-like. They are pure round at the ends and have no toes. Joy herself is persistently bioluminescent, emitting bright blue light from her body and a pure yellow glow around her feet, regardless of where she is or how she feels. The particles that make up her body tend to fly off her like magic in some way. Her bioluminescence is a symbol of her trademark emotion and how she seems to "glow" with happiness. Gallery JoyImage.jpg JOY Render.png Joy Promo.jpg JOY Fullbody Render.png Joy and Sadness Render.png Cd10b492334797f44e321a5c89018cac--disney-characters-disney-movies.jpg 5f52cdf9079fd06b317424dee0840615.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:2010s characters Category:CGI characters Category:Animated characters Category:Blue haired characters Category:Inside Out characters Category:Heroines Category:Blue Eyes Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:North American characters Category:Movie characters